pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sceptile
Sceptile (ジュカイン Jukain) is the -type Starter Pokémon of the Hoenn region, introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Sceptile is a green, Gecko-like Pokémon with yellow eyes and leaf-like spikes protruding out of its arms. It has a large fern - like plant for a tail and small pea like formations on its back. It resembles a cross between a tree gecko and a Dilophosaurus, with bladed leaves near its wrist and a cluster of seeds growing on its back. Its name is derived from "scepter", the staff of a king, and "reptile"; hence, it is known as the "King of the Jungle". Special abilities Sceptile can learn slashing moves. It learns Leaf Blade, X-Scissor, and Night Slash by leveling up, and Dragon Claw by TM.It has abilitiy Overgrow which increase its attack by 50% when its HP gets lower than 1/3. Evolution Sceptile' is the final evolution of Treecko to obtain this Pokémon level Grovyle up to level 36. Game info Game locations |pokemon=Sceptile |rubysapphire=Evolve Grovyle |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Grovyle |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Pal Park |dprarity=None |platinum=Pal Park |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Grovyle |hgssrarity=None |}} Side game locations |Pokemon=Sceptile |RS Pinball=Evolve Grovyle |Trozei=Endless Level 8 Forever Level 57 Pair Trozei Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Grovyle |PMD2=Zero Isle North (B41F-B50F) Mystery Jungle (B1F-B29F) |Ranger1=Jungle Relic |Ranger2=Oil Field Hideout |}} Pokédex entries |txtcolor=green |name=Sceptile| |ruby=The leaves growing on Sceptile's body are very sharp edged. This Pokémon is very agile - it leaps all over the branches of trees and jumps on its foe from above or behind. |sapphire=Sceptile has seeds growing on its back. They are said to be bursting with nutrients that revitalize trees. This Pokémon raises the trees in a forest with loving care. |emerald=In the jungle, its power is without equal. This Pokémon carefully grows trees and plants. It regulates its body temperature by basking in sunlight. |firered=The leaves on its forelegs are as sharp as swords. It agilely leaps about the branches of trees to strike. |leafgreen=The leaves on its forelegs are as sharp as swords. It agilely leaps about the branches of trees to strike. |diamond=The leaves that grow on its arms can slice down thick trees. It is without peer in jungle combat. |pearl=The leaves that grow on its arms can slice down thick trees. It is without peer in jungle combat. |platinum=The leaves that grow on its arms can slice down thick trees. It is without peer in jungle combat. |heartgold=It agilely leaps about the jungle and uses the sharp leaves on its arms to strike its prey. |soulsilver=It agilely leaps about the jungle and uses the sharp leaves on its arms to strike its prey. |black=The leaves that grow on its arms can slice down thick trees. It is without peer in jungle combat. |white=The leaves that grow on its arms can slice down thick trees. It is without peer in jungle combat. |black 2=The leaves that grow on its arms can slice down thick trees. It is without peer in jungle combat. |white 2=The leaves that grow on its arms can slice down thick trees. It is without peer in jungle combat. |}} Appearances Anime During the Battle Frontier arc, Sceptile was the most powerful Pokémon that Ash ever had and is arguably Ash's strongest grass type.It appeared in Diamond and Pearl as well. Manga In the Pokémon Adventures Manga, Emerald has a Sceptile. Trivia *Sceptile was the first fully evolved grass starter Pokémon to not have a flower anywhere on its body. *Sceptile is the only fully evolved grass starter Pokémon to stand on two legs. * Sceptile is the fastest of all type Pokémon. Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Dragon group Pokémon Category:Monster group Pokémon